


El Leon Cobarde

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene problemas para contar a sus amigos que mantiene una relacion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Leon Cobarde

  
**El León Cobarde**

  
\- Ron, Hermione, soy gay. Y estoy saliendo con Severus Snape.

La primera vez que Harry Potter dijo esas palabras estaba frente a un espejo. Vestido con su mejor túnica y tratando de domar su pelo en algo parecido a un orden, miro a su imagen y preparándose, dijo las palabras.

Su imagen no le maldijo, o grito, o siquiera dijo nada. Era un espejo muggle, después de todo. Pero no se sintió animado por esta falta de reacción, aun estaba acojonado por lo que iba a hacer.

Pero Severus había sido inamovible, si no era lo bastante maduro para reconocer que mantenía una relación, entonces no era lo bastante maduro para mantenerla.

Así que había decidido sincerarse con sus amigos después del Baile del Ministerio. Le habían invitado, como era de esperar, a una aburrida Función Ministerial o lo que fuese; al igual que a sus mejores amigos ya que ambos trabajaban para el Ministerio, Hermione como Innombrable y Ron como Auror. Harry había decidido después de matar a Voldemort que estaba harto del Ministerio y de todo lo que le rodeaba, así que regreso a Hogwarts. Para enseñar, incluso aunque Severus decía a veces que era mas estúpido que muchos estudiantes.

Sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para disfrutar la fiesta, si es que había algo que disfrutar ahí, Harry apareció en el Ministerio temprano y se dirigió derechito al bar, donde procedió a consumir un poco de valor liquido.

Quizás demasiado valor liquido, pensó dos horas después, mientras trataba de bailar con una irritada Hermione.

\- Es suficiente, Harry, - dijo ella. – estas borracho y me estas pisando los pies. ¿Por qué demonios has venido tan pronto?  
\- Teno argo que diciros – balbuceó Harry, tratando de recordar que era. Algo relacionado con el sexo y no pillar.  
\- Dios, apestas a alcohol. – Hermione se aparto con cara de asco. – Tenemos que llevarte a la escuela.

Le hizo una señal a Ron, quien estaba a su lado en un segundo. - ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto, mirando a Harry quien estaba medio apoyado, medio tumbado sobre Hermione.

\- Esta pedo, eso es lo que le pasa, - dijo ella, apretando los labios. Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante lo mucho que se parecía a McGonagall cuando hacia eso, y se gano dos miradas irritadas de sus amigos.  
\- No puedo irme aun, - intento. – Teno que decirilos o no pillo.

Hermione arqueo una ceja y Ron le miro confuso. Y entonces, había alguien acercándose amenazante y Harry trató de sonreír al reconocer a Severus, pero la habitación daba vueltas demasiado deprisa, y su cabeza daba vueltas, y le costaba mucho concentrarse.

\- Sev… - no termino de hablar y entonces ya no supo mas.

-*-*-*-*-*

El segundo intento no tuvo éxito tampoco.

Una semana después de la debacle en el Baile del Ministerio volvió a intentarlo. No era que quisiera hacerlo, pero después de una semana sin sexo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. No era un Gryffindor por nada; se suponía que tenía valor para repartir.

El hecho de que solo pensar en salir del armario ante sus amigos le dejase temblando no quería decir nada, no era ningún cobarde.

Así que ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Ron y Hermione, esperando a que abriesen.

No había nada raro en su visita, quedaban habitualmente todas las semanas para cenar y hablar de sus trabajo y sus vidas ahora que ya no eran estudiantes. Los años de guerra apenas se mencionaban; los tres habían estado allí y sabían de primera mano los horrores de esos días, así que no necesitaban recordarlos.

Lo primero que Harry noto cuando la puerta se abrió fue que había un montón de ruido saliendo de la casa. La segunda fue que no era ni Ron ni Hermione en la puerta, si no Ginny. Gruño para si. Después de ese breve periodo en sexto curso en que había estado loco por ella, no había vuelto a pensar en Ginny como más que una hermana. Pero ella había intentado volver con él, y Ron y Hermione parecían creer que era cuestión de tiempo que volviesen a estar juntos.

Debería habérselo esperado, de verdad que si.

Pensando que eso probablemente significaba otra semana con su mano derecha, Harry entro en la casa con una sonrisa grave.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Viendo que no tenia suerte diciendo las cosas en persona, Harry decidió que era hora de probar una aproximación mas formal.

La carta tendría que servir, pensó mientras ataba el pergamino a la pata de Hedwig. Esta vez no había esperado una semana, dos días después de su visita a Ron y Hermione, que termino siendo una fiesta en la que todo el mundo y sus perros trataron de empujarle a los deseosos brazos de Ginny, les escribió una carta explicándolo todo.

Hubiese preferido decirlo en persona. Pero estaba harto de hacerse pajas, y Severus estaba siendo un cabrón cabezón que se negaba siquiera a chuparsela, mucho menos echarle un polvo, hasta que lo dijese a sus amigos. Así que una carta tendría que servir.

Bajo a la lechuceria para mandarle los planes de clase a la Directora. Habían estado hablando de incluir lecciones de duelo para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo y ella quería todo bien explicado.

Sonriendo para si mismo y pensando que finalmente pillaría esa noche, bajo a comer

El buen humor le duro hasta la cena. Había planeado una cena romántica con Severus seguida por una larga noche de hacer el amor. Iba a llamar a su amante cuando las llamas se pusieron verdes y el rostro de Hermione apareció en ellas.

\- Harry, - la oyó llamarle mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de localizarle. - ¿estas ahí?

No había esperado una respuesta tan rápido, y se acerco a la chimenea sintiéndose nervioso. No parecía molesta, solo confusa, y eso le dio valor. – Si Hermione, - dijo, acercándose a las llamas. - ¿pasa algo?

\- Ah, Harry, - ella sonrió y salio de entre las llamas, un pergamino en su mano. – Creo que Hedwig se ha perdido, o algo así. Nos entrego tus planes para el club de duelo a Ron y a mí.

Harry sintió todo el color desaparecer de su rostro. No podía, ¿verdad? No. Era demasiada mala suerte haber mandado la carta equivocada. Y si Hermione tenía sus planes de clase, entonces McGonagall tenía…

\- Potter! – la voz de Severus rugió desde las llamas, sobresaltándoles a ambos. - ¿Qué demonios pretendía enviándole esa carta a la Directora?  
\- ¿Um? – Harry miro asustado a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros y le puso el pergamino en las manas.  
\- Tengo que irme, Harry. Hablamos el viernes. – miro hacia la chimenea, por la que estaba saliendo la imponente figura de Severus Snape. – Suerte. – y con un breve asentimiento, Hermione se fue, dejando a Harry con un furioso Snape.  
\- De todas las cosas humillantes, vergonzosas y absolutamente mortificantes, esa carta que Minerva me acaba de leer tiene que ser la peor. – Severus se acerco a Harry, sus labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.  
\- Lo siento, Severus, - Harry estaba adecuadamente acobardado, por no decir humillado, avergonzado y absolutamente mortificado. – ha sido un error; debo de haber confundido los pergaminos.  
\- Ha. Confundido. Los. Pergaminos. – la voz de Severus era baja, suave y terrorífica. Harry sabia por experiencia que cuando Snape estaba así, quería decir que estaba furioso. – Tu imbecil, estúpido, idiota…

Balbuceo Snape, quedándose sin adjetivos. Harry estaba sonrojándose profundamente y para su mayor vergüenza, se estaba empalmando. Había pasado más de una semana y estar tan cerca de su amante estaba haciendo cosas raras con su cuerpo. Harry tomo aliento, tratando de calmar sus rampantes hormonas. Puede que ya no fuese un adolescente, pero apenas tenia veinte años, lo que decía que aun era como un adolescente hormonal, bueno, casi todo el tiempo. Y llevaba mucho sin follar.

\- Se suponía que se lo iba a contar a sus amigos, Potter, - dijo Severus cuando se había calmado un poco. – no hacerme el hazmerreír delante de Minerva McGonagall.

Harry recordó partes de la carta que había escrito, y su rubor se oscureció.

_Se que creéis que es un cabrón y que es feo y malicioso, pero en serio, es muy atractivo cuando quiere, y la chupa de puta madre._

\- Si esto el limite del afamado valor de los Gryffindor, - Severus continuo, su tono burlón y sus ojos fríos, - entonces que Merlín nos ayude. Harry Potter, el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor no es lo bastante valiente para decirles a sus amigos a la cara que esta viendo a alguien, y no es lo bastante inteligente para asegurarse que sus cartas van a la persona correcta.

Y con eso, se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció en un rugido de llamas verdes, dejando a Harry conmocionado y completamente humillado

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le llevo a Harry una semana suavizar las cosas con Severus. No había suficientes pretextos, sobornos o directamente suplicas para el hombre. E incluso cuando cedió y permitió a Harry regresar, aun le negó el sexo hasta que se contase a sus amigos.

Era viernes de nuevo, y Harry apenas podía recordar la última vez que había tenido sexo. Estaba jodidamente frustrado. Que lo único que le impedía tener sexo era su propia incapacidad de decirles a sus amigos acerca de su relación parecía haber escapado de su mente.

Así que fue bastante sorprendido que encontró a Severus en la puerta de sus habitaciones esa tarde.

Iba a salir con Ron y Hermione, y había planeado decírselo de una vez por todas. Al demonio con las consecuencias.

\- Severus, - dijo una vez abrió la puerta, estaba casi vestido para salir, pero aun tenia media hora antes de que sus amigos viniesen a buscarle. Habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade, así que darían un paseo hasta las Tres Escobas desde la escuela. - ¿Pasa algo?

Harry se aparto y Severus entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y echando un hechizo de silencio. – Potter, estoy harto de esperar a que encuentres ese valor que te hizo perseguirme y matar finalmente a Voldemort, - dijo como saludo, y Harry le miro confuso. – así que he decidido tomar el asunto en mis mas capaces manos. Asumo que tus amigos vendrán en breve.

Harry asintió estúpidamente, principalmente porque Severus se estaba quitando la túnica y su boca estaba repentinamente demasiado seca y su garganta demasiado contraída. Demasiado tiempo de abstinencia forzosa le estaba alcanzando finalmente, y estaba más excitado de lo que podía recordar solo de ver a su amante quitarse la túnica.

Y entonces Severus estaba frente a él, sus ojos devorando a Harry y su boca flotando a escasos centímetros de la de él. El momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Harry suspiro aliviado, había pasado demasiado puto tiempo, pensó mientras su lengua se reencontraba con la boca de Severus. Todo era tan familiar, el sabor a menta y manzanilla de la boca de Severus, la resbaladiza lengua explorando su boca, el duro cuerpo contra el suyo. Todo era familiar y perfecto, y Harry no podía creer que hubiese estado sin ello todo ese tiempo.

La parte de su mente que no estaba nublada y mareada por el deseo, le estaba diciendo que había un buen motivo por el que no debería estar haciendo eso, no ahora, ahí no. Pero esa parte de su mente estaba siendo vencida por la mayor parte de su mente gritando "ya era hora".

\- Severus. – gimió; presionando su palpitante polla contra la de Severus, encantado de encontrar una dureza similar ahí. – Cama. – consiguió decir, moviendo sus labios sobre la pálida columna de su cuello, lamiendo y succionando en ese punto que volvía a Snape loco.  
\- No, - dijo Severus, su voz algo inestable. – el sofá.

Y Harry se dejo llevar al sofá frente a la chimenea, tomando los labios de Snape en otro caliente beso. Era consciente de que le estaban quitando la ropa mientras se tambaleaban hacia el sofá, y no podía recordar aunque le matasen porque no debería querer desnudarse lo más pronto posible.

Y entonces estaba de espaldas en el sofá, Severus lamiendo y mordisqueando cada trozo de piel expuesta mientras bajaba hacia la erección de Harry.

Harry casi grito cuando una legua rosada salio y lamió la punta, recogiendo el fluido reunido ahí. – Sev..sev…oh, Dios, - murmuro, tratando de formar una frase coherente, de decirle a su amante lo que quería en ese momento mas que nada en el mundo.

El mensaje llego, a pesar de todo, y una calida boca le rodeo por completo. Harry grito entonces, balbuceando incoherencias mientras esa talentosa boca le tomaba hasta el fondo, la punta de su polla rozando la garganta de Severus mientras esa enorme nariz estaba casi enterrada en sus oscuros rizos.

Y entonces solo había placer, y succión, y una mano inteligente jugando con sus pelotas, y sus gemidos y lloriqueos llenando la habitación. Estaba cerca, tan cerca. Alargo la mano y tiro de los mechones negros de Severus para avisarle de su cercano clímax, pero Severus simplemente redoblo sus esfuerzos y succiono con mas fuerza, un dedo yendo hacia atrás, hasta que encontró su entrada, y presiono ligeramente dentro.

Harry podía jurar que se desmayo por un segundo, semanas sin sexo y luego la mamada más increíble que podía recordar eran más que suficiente para hacer que cualquiera perdiese el conocimiento.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos lánguidamente y miro a su amante que recordó donde se suponía que estaba, y entonces vio la malvada sonrisa de Snape y escucho una horrorizada exclamación desde la chimenea. Giro la cabeza, el temor asentándose en su estomago, y vio a Ron y Hermione mirándole con ojos enormes.

\- Wesley, Granger, - escucho la voz de Severus, ronca después de sus actividades y oh tan sexy, y gruño sabiendo que le habían engañado pero sin poder enfadarse. No después de esa mamada y la promesa de mas sexo que era el dedo aun en su trasero. – como pueden ver, Potter aquí presente es marica, y esta saliendo conmigo. Ahora sin son tan amables de irse a tomar por el culo para que pueda follarle.  
\- Pero…pero… Harry… - Ron balbuceo, mirando a su amigo horrorizado, y Harry espero lo peor, sintiéndose avergonzado y expuesto, desnudo y con un dedo en el culo frente a sus amigos. – pero si esta debajo!

Harry se quedo boquiabierto, y miro a su amante para verle sonreír satisfecho. Estaba a punto de protestar o simplemente decir algo, cuando el dedo dentro de él se movió un poco y gimió, ruborizándose.

\- Si. Wesley, tan observador como siempre. – dijo Severus sarcásticamente.  
\- Vamonos, Ron, - dijo Hermione, moviendo a su novio hacia la chimenea por la que habían entrado con una sonrisilla. – Nos vemos mañana, Harry. Tienes mucho que contarnos.

Y antes de que Harry pudiese pensar en que decir, sus amigos se habían ido y se giro para mirar a su amante, una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

\- Bien, Harry, - dijo Severus, moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera del agujero de Harry, haciendo que su polla se despertase ligeramente. - ¿quieres mirarme como si tuviese dos cabezas, o prefieres que terminemos esto? – y enfatizo su posición con un pequeño golpe contra su próstata que le hizo gemir y estremecerse.

Harry sonrió, no era una decisión difícil, ¿verdad?

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  



End file.
